


Additions and Amendments

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Documentation, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Gen, How Do I Tag, Masturbation, Rules, Sex Toys, Skippy's List, Stormtrooper Culture, Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: An extract from the First Order High Command's proposals for additions and amendments to the organisation's rules and regulations.(Written as part of the Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020)
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Enric Pryde, Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Unconventional Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Additions and Amendments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



Reminders and Proposed Additions and Amendments: Rules and Regulations 

(All proposed additions or amendments are outlined in **bold** )

1\. All First Order officers will refrain from 'mingling' with individuals enlisted in the stormtrooper programme, regardless of rank. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action **against officers and reprogramming for stormtroopers.** ****

2\. Fraternization between individuals enlisted in the stormtrooper programme is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply will result in ~~both~~ **all** individuals involved being sent to reprogramming. **As per the Workplace Relationship Guidelines (Section 7C), fraternization refers to any sexual act,** ** _including_** **'lending a hand'.** ****

3\. Masturbation in communal areas, including the barracks, gymnasium, shared living spaces, and armories, **the officers' lounge and supply cupboards** is strictly prohibited and will result in disciplinary action.

 _(Note from General A. Hux_ : if anyone absolutely _must_ engage in the act of masturbation, they ought at least to have the decency to do so during their daily shower, in order to keep any _mess_ to a minimum.)

**4\. Sex toys bearing a likeness to non-human genitals are prohibited and will be confiscated and discretely disposed of.**

5\. Stormtroopers' meals are tailored to their individual physiques and metabolisms, and as such must be consumed as they are, with no additional items. **This includes sauces or seasonings.**

6\. Any First Order personnel found to be in possession of unauthorized reading materials will face disciplinary action. **This includes any and all pornographic materials.**

**7\. Any First Order personnel found to be in possession of comics from the 'Kade Genti, Master of Section Nine' series is required to turn them in to Supreme Leader Kylo Ren immediately, or face severe disciplinary action.**

8\. First Order personnel will refrain from incorrectly and/or inappropriately quoting Emperor Palpatine, or face disciplinary action. This includes, but is not limited to, claims that one "is the Senate" **or that some may consider one's sexual prowess to be "unnatural".**

**9\. First Order personnel must refrain from spreading baseless rumours about Emperor Palpatine being a vampire, zombie, or any other monstrous creature.**

( _Note from Allegiant General E. Pryde_ : this _must_ be strictly enforced. Emperor Palpatine commands and deserves respect and reverence from the children of His Empire.)

**10\. First Order personnel will refrain from referring to the Final Order's fleet as "the zombie fleet".**

**11\. First Order personnel will refrain from responding to senior officers' questions with sentences beginning or ending with "in accordance with the ancient Sith prophecy", or face disciplinary action.**

12\. First Order personnel will refrain from participating in idle gossip about senior officers **and, in particular, speculation regarding their romantic and/or sexual relationships, or face severe disciplinary action.**

 _(Note from General A. Hux:_ frankly, this is becoming ridiculous. Lt. Mitaka should _not_ be accosted and bombarded with personal questions every time he leaves my offices.)

13\. Insulting comments towards senior officers or Supreme Leader Kylo Ren will not be tolerated. **This includes, but is not limited to, the phrase "Kylo Ren is a punk bitch". Disciplinary action will be enacted with extreme prejudice.**

 _(Note from General A. Hux:_ I urge all First Order personnel to take this seriously if they value their health and wish to remain within the world of the living.)

**14\. First Order personnel will refrain from attempting 'Jedi mind tricks' on superior officers.**

**15\. First Order personnel will refrain from building or otherwise acquiring toy lightsabers and hosting or engaging in events in which they compete with said 'lightsabers', or face appropriate disciplinary action.**

16\. Gambling is strictly prohibited amongst all First Order personnel. This includes instances of placing bets with personal credits, possessions, or clothing, **or the personal credits, possessions, or clothing of others,** as well as any First Order property, and consequences will be severe.

17\. First Order personnel must use the requisitions forms sensibly and responsibly, with reference to **the new Reasonable Requisitions Guidelines (Section 54B) and** the First Order's departmental budgets (reviewed bi-monthly).

 _(Note from Allegiant General E. Pryde:_ there have, for instance, been several requests for increasingly excessive quantities of tarine tea in recent weeks.)

18\. Deliberate damage to First Order property will result in disciplinary action, proportional to the damage done. In the case of accidental damage, wages will be appropriately docked. **This includes defacing motivational posters depicting Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.**

19\. Personal modifications to weapons, armors, and uniforms are prohibited. **This includes paint jobs, especially those depicting lewd imagery, even in instances of undeniable artistic talent.**

 _(Note from General A. Hux:_ in order to better utilise her talents, Chief Petty Officer Unamo has been recruited to the propaganda department's graphic design division.)

20\. First Order personnel must observe proper hygiene practices at all times to safeguard against the spread of contagious diseases, as outlined in the relevant sections of the Health and Safety guidelines (Sections 8A through 74H).

 _(Note from General A. Hux:_ this rule does not at this moment require any additions or amendments, but its inclusion is intended as a gentle reminder that many of our veteran Imperial officers are _old_ and more _vulnerable_ , and for them to fall ill would be most unfortunate - as would the burden placed upon the shoulders of the First Order's hardworking medical staff.)


End file.
